kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Sug Night
Sug Night is the one hundred-twenty-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 5, 2002. The episode was written by Alex Gregory and Peter Huyck, and directed by Adam Kuhlman. In this episode, Hank finds himself in a dilemma after having a dream where he grilled hamburgers and saw Nancy naked. Synopsis Hank is at Strickland Propane when Nancy comes in to ask him for a favor. She wants Hank to set up her propane-powered hot tub for her anniversary with Dale. He agrees to do so, and sets up the hot tub successfully. He runs off just as Dale comes home, accidentally letting go of a balloon which was supposed to be his present to Nancy. At night, Hank is too distracted by the thoughts of setting up the hot tub to be intimate with Peggy. Peggy is okay with this, saying that the following night will be explosive, and then they fall asleep. Hank has a dream about grilling burgers naked. Nancy is there, also nude. He feeds her a burger. The next morning, Hank tries to remember the dream. When he gets to the part of where he is nude with Nancy, he stalls and Peggy assumes that it is herself in the dream. Hank later sees John Redcorn about his dream, and Redcorn becomes enraged about it. When he gets home, Peggy tells him that they are hot-tubbing with the Gribbles. Hank acts awkwardly throughout, and Peggy brings up Hank's erotic dream, still thinking that she was in it. Dale comes at them with an electric toaster, but the cord is too short and he falls down on the ground. He tells how Hank told Redcorn about the dream with Nancy, and Peggy is outraged. When they get home, Peggy refuses to become intimate with Hank. Hank has the dream again, and wakes up. Peggy asks if he is having the dream again, but Hank says that he heard Ladybird needing to go outside. He returns several hours later after Ladybird finally goes. Peggy talks with Nancy and Nancy tells her that she shouldn't hold a grudge, and then Peggy and Hank make love. Afterward, he goes to get a beer to split between the two of them, and finds Nancy naked outside by the grill. Hank then wakes up to discover that he fell asleep while making love with Peggy. She believes that he is bored with her and goes to talk with Nancy again. Nancy suggests that she does something kinky, and Peggy goes out by Hank's grill, ready to live out his dream. Hank doesn't want themselves naked in public, and Peggy offers to go to a nude beach called Paradise Cove. Hank reluctantly agrees to go early in the morning. When they arrive and remove their bathrobes, Hank starts grilling uneasily, but later says that he's having fun doing it. Two nude women named Mandy and Becky approach them and say that Hank's grill smells better than theirs. He says that it's because he's using propane and they were using charcoal. He then talks to them all about propane, making Peggy believe that all hope is lost to save their marriage. After speaking with them, he tells her about how they are thinking of converting their houseboat to propane, which impresses him. Peggy then realizes that the dream wasn't about Nancy, but about propane and that Nancy-known for her unfaithfulness to Dale with John Redcorn- represented the dirty girl that Hank thought propane could sometimes be. Peggy realizes how much of a jerk she was, and apologizes to Hank for misunderstanding him. Hank then offers to put clothes on, drive home, remove the clothes, and make love. After they leave, Bill watches them leave and cries, he comes out from behind the bushes in his birthday suit and drinks a can of beer. Stinger Quote Hank: "No one makes cheese like the Americans." Trivia *The name is a reference to Nancy's consistent habit of calling people "Sug". It also is a parody of the name of rapper/record producer Suge Knight Category:Episodes Category:Season 6